


【KA】美味灌汤包   (一发完)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【KA】美味灌汤包   (一发完)

☞灌汤包KA版来了。慎入!慎入!R18!  
☞人物OOC，请勿上升美好的KA。纯属个人脑洞，不喜勿入。

✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡✿ฺ ♡✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡

和Arthit住在一起后，Kongphop每天都会按时去给Arthit买早餐，虽然爱赖床的Arthit总是踩着点上班，好好享用爱心早餐的次数并不多，Kongphop仍然甘之如饴。

这天早上，Kongphop走进了一家老字号早餐店，希望这家口碑相当好的店提供的早餐能够诱惑到逢周末就睡到下午的Arthit。热情的店家大叔向Kongphop推荐了自家新改良的灌汤大肉包神秘兮兮的说，经老顾客亲测，这是会使人感到幸福的汤包子。

 

 

Kongphop拎着几个新鲜出炉的灌汤大肉包回到了两人的小窝，找出一个圆盘摆好汤包子。呦呵! 汤包子晃动着丰满有余的小身子，腾腾冒着热气，遇冷后在包子皮上形成小水珠，顺着包子褶滑落到圆盘里，俏生生的。

Arthit有没有看到不得而知，到他绝对闻到了汤包子诱人的香气。Arthit的鼻翼下意识的微微煽动，惹得他不自在的揉揉“咕噜”了一声的小肚皮，翻了个身企图再次进入梦乡。

Kongphop微不可察地含咬了一下自己的下唇，端起装着汤包子的圆盘，半靠在床头，一根手指轻轻抚过Arthit裸露在外的白肚肚。 。Arthit当即就赏了这个扰人清梦的家伙一爪子，哼哼了两声。Kongphop轻笑了一声，拉好自己学长翻到胸口的衣服，把圆盘放在床头柜上，手轻捻起一个圆滚滚的汤包子的小绺子。汤汁受重力的影响往下坠，把汤包子都拉变了型，看似纤薄的包子皮其实韧性十足，没有一点破损的迹象。Kongphop恶趣味的把汤包子放在Arthit面前颠了颠，看见自家学长张开了嘴，闭着眼却晃动着脑袋想去够汤包子。 这场景让Kongphop的嘴角都快咧到耳朵边了，学长真是太可爱了! 他把汤包子放回了盘子，感受到美味离去的Arthit不满的磨磨牙，哼唧两声，伸手就要揉自己的眼睛。

Kongphop手疾眼快的抓住了Arthit的手，温柔的凑在Arthit耳边说:“P’Arthit起来洗漱吧！我们一起吃早餐，今天有美味的汤包子哦！”

Arthit眼睛勉强睁开一条小缝，模糊看见小狼狗一脸痴汉笑，心下一惊，猛的爬起来就想冲进浴室。开玩笑! 再不起来，恐怕自己就要变成小狼狗的早餐了! 可是啊，Arthit起的太猛，身体还没反应过来，腿一软，又朝床上倒去。。

Kongphop从背后一把搂住了Arthit，满眼笑意“暖暖这是在诱惑我吗？一大早就投怀送抱的。”

Arthit羞愤难当，“狠狠”地瞪了一眼身后的小狼狗，挣扎着就要起身。

Kongphop被学长这媚意横生的一瞪弄得更心痒难耐，怀在Arthit腰上的手臂收得更紧，惹来学长轻斥“哦咦! Kongphop!”

小狼狗心满意足的把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在Arthit的脖颈处蹭动，吸了几口学长干净温暖的体香，这可比汤包子美味多了。在Arthit新一轮发飙前，Kongphop拦腰抱起自家学长，在Arthit的惊呼中把他送进了浴室。

 

 

 

没多久，小狼狗又把热腾腾、软乎乎、红通通的学长给送到了餐桌上，哄着又饿又困的傲娇学长吃早餐。

Arthit张口咬进一个汤包子，嘴里塞得满满当当。一入口，汤包子充沛的汁水就在口腔里爆开，鲜美的滋味让Arthit一下睁圆了双眸。嗯~味道真不错! Arthit咀嚼起嘴里的汤包子，鼓鼓的腮帮子一动一动的，过多的汤汁吞咽不及，丝丝从嘴角溢出。Arthit刚想抽纸擦拭，旁边的小狼狗那叫一个反应迅速，凑上来伸出舌尖灵活的一舔，又把Arthit闹了了大红脸。

Arthit嘴里装着着食物含糊不清的警告Kongphop，Kongphop却是笑着说:“学长教育过，不能浪费食物啊！”

Arthit干脆别过身不理他，继续往嘴里塞汤包子，不一会儿，一盘汤包子就下来肚。Arthit这才注意到，小狼狗光看着自己，好像还没吃东西，犹豫着问:“Kongphop，你饿吗？对不起啊！我不小心都吃完了。”

Kongphop笑着努努下巴，说:“没关系的。本来就是给暖暖准备的早餐，暖暖喜欢吃我就很高兴了。学长忘了，我刚刚已经吃饱了吗？”Kongphop的视线意有所指的巡视过Arthit的身体。 

Arthit气得又是大吼“Kongphop!!”，果然不应该担心这只得寸进尺的小狼狗，饿死他算了。

“不过，”Kongphop垂下眼眸，有点惋惜的语气“这是新出的灌汤大肉包，我还真想试试味道呢! ”

Arthit有些怔愣，后悔自己忘了喂小狼狗一口。

Kongphop却扬起笑脸，目光灼灼“但我想到了一个办法？”

“嗯？”Arthit一双小鹿般清澈的大眼睛专注的看着Kongphop，直直看到Kongphop心坎里去。

Kongphop挑着Arthit的下巴，薄唇覆上Arthit沾着汁水而显得更加殷红泛光的双唇，含吮着、舔舐着。Kongphop的舌尖似乎还不满足，不安分的探进红润的双唇，在Arthit更加敏感柔嫩的口腔黏膜扫动着。Arthit微微扭着身子想挣开，却不自觉的松开牙关。 Kongphop欺身向前，单膝跪在Arthit两腿之间的椅子上，一只手搂在Arthit的后脑勺上固定，一只手略使劲扣住Arthit的下巴强迫学长仰着头接受自己的愈发放肆的进攻。Kongphop趁Arthit松开牙关的瞬间舌头灵活的进一步攻占城池，追逐着Arthit闪躲的小舌，与之翩然共舞。渐渐的，Arthit放松下来，与Kongphop唇舌交换，暧昧的声音在两人的唇齿间断断续续的泄露出来。不知过了多久，Arthit有些气不顺，Kongphop终于停止了掠夺，安抚的舔弄学长的上颚，滑过Arthit后槽牙的小凹槽，引得怀中人一阵轻颤，才退出了温暖的地界。

“嗯！这个汤包子果然味道很好！”Kongphop意犹未尽的舔舔下唇，对上Arthit的的一个怒嗔。

Kongphop怜爱地搂过Arthit，轻拍他的背帮他缓过气。可是唇边红艳艳的肉耳垂实在是太引人在意，Kongphop忍不住对其施以唇舌。怀里的学长抖得更厉害了，像是一只被人捏住要害的小动物，轻轻抽噎着。Kongphop的舌头变本加厉的伸进Arthit的耳洞里戳刺，学长猛的就抓住了Kongphop后腰侧的衬衣角，把手里的布料揉捏得皱皱巴巴，似拒迎还。可爱的学长! 怎么能像猎人求救呢!

Kongphop的舌尖流连在Arthit的耳廓，手也不规矩起来，手指沿着Arthit的背脊线一路向下，在Arthit挺翘的臀部揉捏。Arthit一声闷哼，双手紧紧环抱住了Kongphop的腰，胸前的红粒因此蹭到了kongphop的纽扣，麻痒难耐。Arthit禁不住扭动着自己的身子，寻求进一步的慰藉。

这样诱人的学长就在眼前，此时不吃简直枉为小狼狗。Kongphop捞起学长，双手捧住学长的臀部把他往床上带。恐高的Arthit双腿紧紧勾在Kongphop的腰上，露出短裤之外的膝窝硌到了Kongphop的腰带，细小的疼痛此时却成了情欲的催化。

 

 

 

转眼，Kongphop已经把Arthit压在床上，随之而来的是毫无章法的细密的吻落在Arthit身上。怎么说呢？就像是狗狗见到了大肉包子。Kongphop在Arthit白皙的脸上肆意舔吮着，落在眉尾，滑过鼻梁，咬在绵软的两颊，最后覆上索吻的双唇。

Arthit完全被挑起情欲，顾不上平日的羞涩，主动伸出小舌与Kongphop逗弄，“滋滋”的液体交换声连绵不绝。Kongphop的手也趁机掀起Arthit松垮的黑色T恤反锁住学长的双手，露出学长白里透粉的前胸，两颗小豆早在之前的摩擦中挺立涨大，呈现出熟透的烂红色。Kongphop顺着Arthit的下颌线舔舐到不断滑动的喉结上，张嘴困住了这个不安分的小东西，牙齿轻轻啃噬。而他一只手在Arthit的腰线位置来回摩挲，另一只手摸上一粒红豆拧弄。Arthit喘着气，低低的喘息声里又夹杂着甜腻的小奶音，他挣开T恤的桎梏，伸手想去抚慰支起的肉柱，却被Kongphop的一只手捉住手腕按在头顶。Arthit实在难受，一边讨好的呢喃着“Kong~Kong~”，一边又试图挺腰让肉柱蹭在Kongphop腰腹舒缓汹涌的情潮。Kongphop放过了Arthit红痕点点的脖颈，把一颗红豆卷进了嘴里大力吮吸，另一只空闲的手扯下Arthit的花短裤，把Arthit的肉柱从贴身内内里掏出来粗鲁地撸动着。双重刺激下，Arthit不受控制的高吟起来，陡然拔高小奶音在房间里回荡。

“嗯~嗯~Kong~啊哈~嗯~”

Kongphop吐出一边微微破皮的肉粒，湿热的口腔又缠上另一边。Arthit仿佛还嫌不够刺激，蹬着脚想撑起上身将肉粒送给Kongphop蹂躏，怎奈身下的脆弱被Kongphop握在手中服侍得实在舒服，腰软成了一滩水，根本使不上劲。Kongphop的手指灵活的把弄着手中的肉柱，时不时还故意用手上的薄茧去蹭弄肉柱上的小孔。肉柱涨得难受，可是根部的两颗卵蛋却被内裤死死勒住，不得释放。

“Kong~啊哈~脱掉!啊~让我射~啊哈~”

“遵命! 我的暖暖学长。”

Kongphop去扯Arthit的内裤，对方配合的抬起臀，内裤一下就给甩到床头柜上的小木人身上，盖住了它偷窥的眼。

Kongphop以唇舌安抚被压抑已久的两颗卵蛋，将它们轮流含入嘴中疼惜，手也不停的大力撸动柱身，修剪圆滑的指甲在顶端轻抠，没一会儿，随着Arthit的尖叫，一股白色的体液在空中滑出弧度，少量喷溅在躲避及时的Kongphop脸上，大部分又落回了Arthit的小腹。

Arthit失神的盯着天花板，抑制不住的大口喘气。Kongphop随手抹了一把Arthit的精液，便将学长翻了个身，手指就着精液探入身后的密穴。已有欢爱经验的密穴早就等着熟客来访，此时已有微微湿意。嫩肉主动含住Kongphop送过来的手指，Kongphop慢慢曲起手指四处按压抠弄，耐心的扩张。随着手指一根根的加入，Arthit下意识收紧了后穴阻碍入侵者。没想到反使Kongphop的手指触感更清晰了，隔着薄薄的肠壁仿佛感受到了学长身体的脉动。Kongphop开始大刀阔斧的抽动手指，在猛的戳到一个小凸起时，Arthit身子像筛子一样疯狂抖动起来，手指紧紧扣住床单尖叫出声，接着就试图往上爬。Kongphop忙伸手护住Arthit险些撞到的头，抽出手指，把早就蓄势待发的钢炮兄弟大力插了进去，一下正中红心。Arthit挣扎得更厉害了，Kongphop双手扣住学长滑腻腻的纤腰，把学长拖回身下，涨成紫黑色的肉柱飞快抽插起来，亲热的进出温暖的居室。

Arthit生理性的泪水都飙到了枕头上，喉咙求饶到嘶哑，后来因为刺激过度甚至发不出声音，只是嘴张得大大的，拼命呼吸。Kongphop现在可顾不上怜惜学长，全凭原始的欲望做主。肉柱大力鞭哒着烂红的密穴，发出“咕噜咕噜”的水声。Kongphop的电动小马达持续发力，操得性器相连出泛起微小的泡沫。

“啊~暖暖，暖暖好棒! 小钢炮回家好舒服 啊！”情到浓时，什么荤话都顾忌不上。

Arthit涨红着脸，身体随撞击前后摆动，微微破皮的肉粒在床单上碾压，疼痛此时全化作快感。身后的密穴被一次次的顶开，嫩肉衷心“背主”全力吮吻着入侵者。顾不上汗涔涔的、黏腻腻的身体，Arthit周身被熟悉的气味包围着，觉得脑子里晕乎乎的，只有不断翻涌的快乐。Kongphop的荤话倒是清晰穿破脑皮层，只是现在Arthit累得没有力气和小狼狗算账。

在Arthit连连高潮后，Kongphop终于在Arthit身体内释放了。这段时间体恤学长工作辛苦，两人有段日子没做了，Kongphop的精液又多又浓，Arthit想挣开，却被Kongphop扣住腰身，揽在怀里。直到浇灌完毕，Kongphop也没抽出自己的小兄弟，而是虚虚环着Arthit享受这场酣畅淋漓的性爱过后的余韵。

良久，Kongphop微微起身，在Arthit的闷哼里抽离，白色的液体从微张的密穴淌出。Kongphop满意的勾唇，覆在Arthit耳边轻声说:“暖暖说是汤包子的汁多美味，还是我的小钢炮呢？~” 

Arthit浑身抖了个机灵。

 

 

 

当天晚上，Arthit梦见自己早上吃下去的汤包子一个个都变成了Kongphop，追在自己身后要求被自己享用。。。

 

Arthit表示再也不想吃汤包子了!!

 

 

Kongphop表示真是没有比Arthit更美味的汤包子了!

 

 

END

✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡✿ฺ ♡✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡ ✿ฺ ♡

☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
